


Happy Birthday

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [9]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Oral Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding gives Taruto a wonderful birthday present.





	Happy Birthday

In the ninth grade, Pudding began to notice some things about her boyfriend, Taruto. They had been together for quite some time, but there had been some recent changes that she had begun to pick up on. She had grown a bit, slowly starting to blossom into a young woman, and he looked at her differently.

She was not so naive that she did not know what that meant, and she had begun to think of him in such a way herself, but there was one other thing she had noticed. He gave her these looks in particular when she made it known that she needed to pee. She had not been shy about such things since her incident at the amusement park, on their very first date all those years ago, and now she realized that he seemed to enjoy that.

Knowing all of this, she decided that it was time to make a move.

~X~

On the day of Taruto's birthday, he was not surprised to be invited over to Pudding's house. After all, they took every opportunity to spend time together, and her siblings all adored him; they would likely have a small party and play together until their bedtimes, then he and Pudding would spend some time cuddling before he had to leave.

He had to admit, there were many times when he wanted to do a lot more with her than cuddle, though he never said anything. He didn't want to push her beyond what she was ready for, after all, and he figured he could do without so long as she was happy with where their relationship was.

So he did not expect anything out of the ordinary when they met up, and suspected nothing until they reached her house and there was not a child in sight. He considered looking for them, wondering if they were hiding somewhere to try and surprise him, but he knew that it was far too quiet for any of them to be there. They would have giggled at least once by now.

“Where are the kids?” he asked.

Pudding gave him a smile. “They're with my friends! They owed me a favor, and I wanted to do something...special for your birthday.” The look she gave him, with her heavy-lidded eyes and lips slightly pursed, was enough to drive him crazy. Could she really mean what he thought she meant?

“I'm going to perform for you!” she declared, leading him into the living room. The floor had been cleared of everything but a chair, and he laughed, trying to hide his disappointment. She was just going to do one of her little circus routines, then? He knew he shouldn't be disappointed, but it was hard not to after he had expected a little more.

“Alright,” he said, sitting down and waiting for her to begin. However, she surprised him by walking up the chair, placing his arms on the armrests, and cuffing him with restraints that he had not noticed before.

“Sorry, but you only get to look today! No touching!” she said in a teasing voice and his heart skipped a beat as he realized he had not been wrong about her intentions. “And don't bother trying to break free, Ryou designed them ages ago and they can handle alien strength!”

With that, she giggled and skipped out of the room, leaving him to wonder what all was in store and when he had become so lucky that Pudding would decide to do something like this for his birthday, all without him asking. And this had taken planning, too! She had managed to pull this off right under his nose.

He waited patiently for her return, and was not disappointed when she did, her ears and tail out, and a cheer leader costume on. She wore an orange pleated skirt that was so short he could catch glimpses of the cream-colored panties underneath, and a white halter top that exposed her navel, with no shoes on.

“How do you like my new outfit?” she asked.

“I absolutely love it,” he replied, barely able to speak as he took in the amazing sight before him. He felt a heat growing between his legs, and was sure that he would soon be sporting a full-on erection.

Pudding took no notice of this, or at least, if she did, she didn't say anything. Instead, she began her performance, starting off with some of her basic gymnastics. She worked in a few cheer-style moves, but, more often than not, focused more on showing off the delicate curves she possessed. Somehow, it still gave an air of innocence, as if she weren't doing it on purpose and he was just noticing on his own.

Every time she “accidentally” flashed her panties, he felt his member stiffen a bit more, but she gave no hint that she was aware of his growing arousal. This went on for a while, until he was positively throbbing, and then, finally, she looked over and smiled at the sight of the bulge in his pants.

She placed a hand on it, causing him to give a low moan of pleasure. “Did you get that turned on just by watching me?” she asked.

“Y-yeah,” he confessed, short of breath from how terribly he wanted her.

She straddled him then, after unzipping his pants and letting his very hard cock free. She brought her tail around, wrapping it on his cock and enjoying the blissful expression on his face as she did so.

“You know, I got horny just from you watching me,” she said in a low voice he had never heard from her before. She lifted her skirt to give him a full view of her panties, which were slightly damp from her own arousal. He also noticed what appeared to be a bulge in her lower abdomen, and his cock twitched.

“I've been holding my pee all day,” she said, “because I know how much you like to see me like that.” He started to protest, but she interrupted him. “Don't worry, I like it too. I love the way you look at me when I'm desperate.”

She took her other hand and started to rub herself over her panties, pleasuring herself for Taruto to see. Feeling him throb at the sight, she moaned and said, “I just get so horny when I'm all alone with you, I'm such a naughty little monkey! I'm so naughty that I'm going to stay and play with you even though I have to pee _so_ bad!”

He could barely stand a show like this, and with the added factor of her tail masturbating him, it was hard for him not to finish. Still, he tried his best to hang on until later. He did not want to come too quickly, not when she was giving him so much. It seemed like it would be rude to finish first, and he really did want her to enjoy herself as well. That in and of itself would be a major turn on.

So he fought back his building orgasm and watched the way her face flushed as she rubbed her panties that grew damper and damper. She looked like she was getting pretty close herself, and she also looked so full that he doubted she would be able to hold on for much longer. If she was almost there, that meant he would not have to hold back soon enough.

“Would you like to watch your horny little monkey wet herself?” she asked, and that phrase alone nearly pushed him over the edge. He held on and nodded, but she increased the movements of her tail, rubbing herself more vigorously, until neither one of them could hold on any more and they climaxed in perfect unison.

As Pudding came, her bladder also gave out, the muscles reacting as her warm, golden urine gushed out onto Taruto's lap. He moaned as he took in the feeling of his girlfriend peeing on him, loving it even more than he had ever thought possible. Even though he had just come, he could already feel himself starting to get hard again. He wanted her, and badly.

She brought her tail up to her lips, licking away his spilled seed, and that sight only served to turn him on even more. Pudding gave a small moan as she tasted him before suddenly re-positioning herself.

She was facing his cock now, her girlhood pressed close to his face. Up close like this, he could see just how her panties clung to her, being as wet as they were, and he could smell the strong scent of urine, coupled with the sweetness of her arousal. In short, she looked and smelled absolutely amazing.

Her lips wrapped around his cock, causing him to let out a loud and shocked moan. It felt better than anything he ever could have imagined, and he lost himself in the the warm, wet sensation. He was so hard now that it hurt, but it was a sort of pain that he certainly did not mind.

She sucked his cock, rolling her tongue over it, using maneuvers that sent shivers down his spine. He nuzzled between her legs a bit, desperate to touch her in any way while she pleasured him so thoroughly. She gave a sharp moan at the sudden contact, and pulled her mouth away from his cock momentarily.

She giggled and said, “Silly me, I forgot you had your hands bound! Taruto...would you like to lick my pussy?”

His heart leaped at the question, and he pulled his face back while vigorously and saying, “Yes, yes, I'd love to!” He wanted to have the chance to taste her, just as she had tasted him. She reached behind herself, pulling her panties down around her ankles, exposing her pretty, wet pussy to him.

She looked positively delicious, and he did not hesitate to dive back in, burrowing his tongue in her tight folds. She tasted even better than she looked, which was definitely saying something. He lapped at her intently, and she placed her mouth back on his cock, licking him in all the right places.

He had hoped that having her pleasure to focus on would help him keep from getting so close so quickly, but it only made his battle that much harder. It felt so good, to pleasure her with his mouth while she was pleasuring him with her mouth, and she tasted so good, and whenever she would moan while sucking his cock, it would feel positively amazing.

He was definitely going to make her come first this time, though. He had already decided that, and would not let anything get in the way of it, even his body was working to betray him already. Putting his full focus on her, he worked his tongue in deep, spelling out her name with it. He loved the way she squirmed and smashed herself back against his face when he did this.

Even if she had not been blowing him, knowing that he was pleasing her this much would have been enough to get him off. Having her down there was phenomenal, and he fought his orgasm with every ounce of strength that he possessed. He had never thought it possible for him to be more attracted to her, but being face first in her flesh certainly increased things.

She found a particularly sensitive area on him that caused him to buck his hips whenever she applied any pressure to it. Of course, she paid special attention to that spot, returning her tongue to it frequently and pressing down gently while he moaned into her pussy. She was tightening up around his tongue, and he prayed that that meant that she was getting close. He could not refrain from coming for much longer.

Again, she tightened, and he felt what felt like a small heartbeat coming from deep within her. She was so close, he could tell that it was probably a struggle for her as well. It would not take much more to finish her, so he tried to increase his effort as much as he could. He had already been giving it everything he had, but he felt he could always try just a little bit harder where she was concerned.

Pudding tensed up one last time, and then Taruto felt what seemed to be a small earthquake against his tongue as her folds began to spasm and tremble with the force of her orgasm. The pounding of that tiny heartbeat increased for a moment, before slowing down as the trembles came to an end. All that while, Pudding was moaning out his name over and over again, breathless, pleasured, awed.

And once she had finished moaning his name, and once she had caught her breath, her mouth instantly returned to his cock. Needless to say, it took him like than thirty seconds to reach his climax, releasing into her mouth. He groaned, throwing his head back as he gave his seed to his lover, and relished the way she swallowed every bit.

After a moment of recovery, she went back to straddling so that they could rest their foreheads together. Pudding grinned and kissed him gently, saying, “Wow, that was so great! You were really good at that!”

“You were great too,” he replied. “I don't think I've ever felt that good in my entire life. And you tasted amazing...”

“You tasted better than amazing,” she cooed, nuzzling him. “So, did you enjoy your birthday surprise?”

“Of course I did!”

“Well, that's just the first one. Let's get cleaned up, cos I have something a little different for you now!”

Taruto, excited to see what else she had in store, was quick to get up and go shower with her.

~X~

After getting themselves clean, Pudding gave Taruto a blindfold and began to lead him outside. She directed him through the streets, making sure to keep him out of harm's way as she did so. The entire time, he tried to figure out where they were going based on the directions they took, but he got easily confused after a short time.

It seemed like forever, having to be lead by her and not knowing where he was going, but he knew that it was really a rather short walk. Eventually, he felt himself being pushed through a door and knew that he was inside. Just as he was starting to suspect where he might be, the blindfold was removed and he heard a room full of people shout, “Surprise!”

Just Taruto had begun to suspect, they stood in the pretty pink entrance of Cafe Mew Mew. The place was completely free of customers, and was instead filled by Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, Aoyama, Kish, Pai, and Pudding's five little siblings. The place was decorated for a birthday party.

“About time you guys showed up,” said Ryou as the couple walked further into the room.

“Yeah, looks like you did too good of a job keeping him distracted,” said Mint.

“Thanks, though,” added Lettuce. “We wouldn't have been able to pull this off if you hadn't.”

“I should be thanking all of you!” Pudding replied. “Thanks for helping me do this!”

“I'm really the one who should be doing the thanking,” said Taruto. “Thanks to all of you for this wonderful party, and a special thanks to _you_ for planning this.” He gave Pudding a quick kiss, and they both blushed at the various “aw”s from around the room- some more obnoxious than others.

As the party got into full swing, the couple eventually separated as they mingled with their friends. Taruto went to talk with his fellow aliens, who he was glad to see had managed to fit in well with the girls. It had been a concern when he and Pudding had started dating, but things had been going just fine.

“So,” said Kish, a smug grin on his face, “have some fun before the party?”

Taruto immediately blushed, remembering all that he and Pudding had done. “I...I guess, I mean...”

Kish started to laugh, and even Pai let out a small chuckle. “You forget that we have more heightened senses than the humans you've grown so used to. Both of us can smell it on you, you know.”

Taruto began stuttering his excuses, while the two men he had come to see as brothers laughed, one a bit more enthusiastically than the other. Meanwhile, Pudding found herself in a similar situation.

“Wow, smells like someone had a party of their own,” said Ichigo. “Mint was right about you keeping Taruto too distracted!”

Pudding's cheeks turned a bright red. “I don't know what you're talking about!”

“Oh, come on,” Ichigo said with a sly grin, “me and Zakuro can both smell it on you, you know. She'd never say anything about it, but I just couldn't resist! Some birthday present, huh?”

“Do you think it was too soon for something like that?” she asked.

“No way! You two really love each other and have been together for so long,” the cat girl replied. “I think it was a good idea to take things to the next level. I mean, I gave Masaya a pretty good birthday present after only a year!”

The two girls chatted and giggled about their relationships while both of their boyfriends remained unaware. Eventually, the party began to wind down, after a lovely cake and lots of nice gifts for the alien boy. He and Pudding had reunited at some point, and not left each other's side for the rest of the night.

They had played games and had fun with their friends, but soon her siblings began to get sleepy and she knew she would have to get them home. However, when she said this, Lettuce was quick to step forward and say, “Actually, I'd be fine with taking them home and getting them to bed for you.”

“Oh, no,” said Pudding, “I wouldn't want to be any trouble.”

“It's no trouble at all! I can stay with them until you're ready to come home,” she replied.

“I can give her a hand too,” said Ichigo. “So you guys can have a little more...alone time.” She winked at the couple, who blushed in response.

Pudding expressed her gratitude, and soon everyone had left the cafe except her and Taruto. She looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled. “You know, I had a lot of punch at the party tonight...”

 


End file.
